


When A Writer Listen To A Story-Driven Podcast, You Get A Metaphor

by CiaranthePage



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 11:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17548871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiaranthePage/pseuds/CiaranthePage
Summary: A love poem for The Adventure Zone and a thank you to those who made it





	When A Writer Listen To A Story-Driven Podcast, You Get A Metaphor

**Author's Note:**

> hello, hi, i had to write a poem for a class centered around a metaphor and immediately wrote a taz poem  
> i might write more poems but if i do they'll be in a series, not this story  
> i hope you enjoy <3 it's a little short, but i like it; it's meant to be read similar to excited speech

Their voices are the sort of calm

You find in a sense of

Like,

Being loved and safe and welcome.

They laugh and you laugh;

They cry and you cry;

They paint you word pictures and

You paint them paint pictures

And they show you humanity

Can still be good

And kind

And welcoming

 

They take you on adventures through space and time with devoted family

And on monster hunts full of fire and consequences and bravery

And into amusement parks covered in religious imagery where superheroes and villains come from the same place

And to an Old West town of vampires and werewolves and a love stronger than death.

 

They let you escape and

You’re forever grateful

And their voices are the calm

That gets you through the day.

**Author's Note:**

> hello yes your end-of-work reminder that i'm always open to conversation about taz, my fics, other things we have in common, whatever, on my tumblr [@thegempage](http://thegempage.tumblr.com/) and on my twitter, [@achillopal](https://twitter.com/achillopal)  
> i hope you have a fantastic [time appropriate word]!


End file.
